Stolen Lands
The Stolen Lands are the primary setting of Pathfinder: Kingmaker. They are located in the southern corner of the Northern Reaches of Golarion. Lore The Stolen Lands consist of approximately 35,000 square miles of wilderness, divided into four distinct areas that are for the most part uninhabited. The land is technically part of River Kingdoms, but have been taken over by bandits and monsters over the years. Thus the reason the area has been dubbed 'The Stolen Lands'. Many from the Kingdom have tried to resettle the the land, but to no avail and are soon chased out or killed. The Greenbelt: With the tangled woodlands of the Narlmarches to the west and the rugged hills of the Kamelands to the east, the Greenbelt is a haven for bandits. The lack of dangerous inhabitants other than indigenous tribes of kobolds and mites makes this the safest of the four regions for “freelance banditry,” although recent rumors hold that a particularly powerful bandit known as the Stag Lord has risen to unite and lead the region’s brigands. To the south, tribes of trolls and more dangerous creatures provide a quite effective buffer between Brevoy and Mivon. The Greenbelt has been chartered to be mapped by a ragtag collection of noble outcasts, pioneers, and brigands. The Nomen Heights: With a southern skyline dominated by the ragged, stony mountains known as the Tors of Levenies, the Nomen Heights are named after the aggressive tribes of Nomen Centaurs who view the eastern steppes of the region as their own. Ancient ruins dot the Tors themselves, hinting that the region may have once been the most civilized of the Stolen Lands. The centaurs of the Nomen Heights have always been trouble, and in an attempt at a show of force, the swordlords of Restov sent a group of mercenaries led by one of their own, a low-ranking but eager-to-impress swordlord named Maegar Varn to establish a town and make peace with the Nomen centaurs. The Slough: East of the Glenebon Uplands, therugged hills and rolling grasslands soon give way to a swath of reeking swampland known as Hooktongue Slough. Inhabited by lizardfolk, boggards, and stranger beings, this region has long been a battleground between the Tiger Lord barbarians and the more monstrous tribes of the swamp. The river here, the East Sellen, is a vital trade route from the south, so this area is the most important to Brevoy—as a result, a large group of diplomats and high-ranking soldiers has been sent into this area to ensure the trade route is open and safe. The Glenebon Uplands: The westernmost quadrant of the Stolen Lands is a contested zone between the barbarian tribes known as the Tiger Lords to the north and the bandits of Pitax to the south. Further complicating this scene is the not-insignificant presence of several powerful fey and dangerous monsters in the Branthlend Mountains and the forest of Thousand Voices. The swordlords sent a relatively experienced band of adventurers known as the Iron Wraiths into the Glenebon Uplands, charging them with purging the hills of the Tiger Lord barbarians and, eventually, to make diplomatic contact with Pitax to work out border issues. Notable Sites * Candlemere * Dunsward * Fort Drelev * Glenebon * The Greenbelt * Hooktongue Slough * The Kamelands * Lake Hooktongue * Lake Silverstep * Mount Branthlend * The Narlmarches * Orthult * Rushlight * Thousand Voices * Tors of Levenies * The Tuskwater Bacground The Stolen Lands have long resisted attempts at colonization. Wedged between the River Kingdoms and Brevoy, the wilderness area has a long history of being regarded as “stolen”—from and by whom depending on the point of view. In Brevoy, the lands are considered stolen from that nation’s southern expanse by bandits and barbarians variously from Numeria, Iobaria, or the River Kingdoms themselves. In the River Kingdoms, the general impression is that Brevoy allowed the lands to fall into the hands of monsters and worse in order to rob the lords of the River Kingdoms of more lands to rule. Even within the wildlands themselves, lands are stolen and conquered in constant struggles between bickering tribes of centaurs, kobolds, fey, trolls, bandits, lizardfolk, boggards, barbarians, and more, all constantly skirmishing to expand their holdings while not ceding their own lands to the enemy. In truth, the Stolen Lands belong to no one, and are stolen from no one. Many have tried to claim them, but the abandoned ruins that dot the swath of wilderness stand as testaments to the difficulty of ruling these savage lands. They have remained wild with a fierce tenacity, a haven for monsters and criminals and dangerous secrets, and as such have posed a menace to their neighboring nations as long as anyone can remember. Yet these times of relative calm in the Stolen Lands are coming to an end. Spurred to action in part by an increase in aggression among the bandits and barbarians of the Stolen Lands and by building political tensions to the north, the swordlords of Restov have sent agents and colonists into the disputed region to explore and settle and, if need be, conquer. The establishment of four new puppet kingdoms, all beholden to Restov’s swordlords and the rest of Rostland, would not only bring freedom from banditry and raids along Rostland’s southern border, but also the resources and clout needed to make a play for a higher station in Brevoy’s complicated political scene. If all goes well, the just return of the Stolen Lands to Brevic control could well give Rostland the footing it needs to challenge the Surtova hold on the crown. Working quickly and quietly through pawns and minions, numerous agents have set into motion four separate campaigns against the Stolen Lands, each on the surface appearing to address minor elements of banditry or securing of trade routes, while in fact they are preparing the way for annexation and conquest of the entire region. Media Gallery Golarion_image2.png|River Kingdoms are located in the southern area of the Northern Reaches. Golarian The First World.png Golarian image1.png Videos Dev_Diary_-_About_Golarion_and_the_Stolen_Lands Category:Locations fr:Terres_volées de:Raublande